larva_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Insect Killer
Insect Killer Is the 73th to 75th episodes of the third season of Larva. Plot: One day, Bee was pollinating flowers in central park when suddenly, an entomologist collecting insect specimens for the American museum of natural history, grabbed the bee and put her in a cage with 3 ants. Then the entomologist grabbed the praying mantis and put him into the cage with Bee and ants. Meanwhile, Red and Yellow were playing catch. Black was punching a cocoon, Brown was eating poop, and Ivory was taking a nap. Just then, Red threw the hot dog out of the bush, he rushed to get it, But the entomologist saw them. Red, Yellow, Brown, Black, and Ivory ran away. But the entomologist lured Brown into the cage with his poop, found Ivory trying to camouflage himself, and Black hiding under a rock, and he put Ivory and Black into the cage as well. Red and Yellow sadly watched the entomologist walk away with Brown, Black, Ivory, the bee, praying mantis and ants. (Despite their differences with Bee and praying mantis.) Not wanting to die without them, Brown, Black, Ivory, Bee, the praying mantis and ants made the entomologist spot Red and Yellow, and he put Red and Yellow into the cage as well. The entomologist brought Red, Yellow, Brown, Black, Ivory and the bee, praying mantis and ants back to his house. He mounted Black, Brown, Ivory and Yellow onto a piece of wood. Then they saw Bee, the praying mantis and ants taxidermic and mounted onto 3 frames hanging on the wall, And feared they were next. The entomologist mounted Red onto the wood and nailed a nail around him. The entomologist put a heater next to Black, Brown, Ivory and Yellow and Red and turned it on to heat them to death before he can taxidermy them, After the entomologist left, the heater was making Black, Brown, Ivory and Red and Yellow hot and weak. Ivory slipped out of the pins and strings mounting him onto the wood, and he helped free Black, Brown, and Yellow from the pins and strings mounting them on the wood. But then they heard the entomologist returning. And Red was still mounted on the wood, Yellow, Black, Brown and Ivory tried to free him, but they could not remove the nail. Red told Yellow, Black, Brown and Ivory to go on without him, and he will always be on display with the other insect specimens at the American museum of natural history. When the entomologist entered the room, Yellow, Ivory, Black, and Brown were gone. Realizing Red was the only one left, The entomologist picked him up and prepared to taxidermy him and mount him onto a frame, but Red bit him causing him to drop him. (To distract the entomologist so his friends can escape.)The entomologist prepared to crush Red to death, But Ivory turned the lights on and off confusing the entomologist. And Black tied his shoelaces together. And Brown threw poop at the entomologist and he fell. Yellow tied Red to his back and He, Red, Ivory, Black and Brown escaped out an open window and the window closed and hit the entomologist's hand. The next morning, Red recovered and Red, Black, Brown and Ivory celebrated their victory. Just then they heard the tune the entomologist whistles when he collects insect specimens and thought he was coming back to get them. But it was just Yellow whistling the same tune. Red, Brown, Black, and Ivory beat him up for making them believe that they were in danger. Trivia: . The entomologist resembles the fat man from season 2. . This episode marks the last appearance of Bee, and the praying mantis because they were heated to death and taxidermic by the entomologist and mounted onto 2 frames. (And were never reincarnated.) . This also marks the only appearance of 3 ants that were also heated to death and taxidermic and mounted onto a frame. . Bee, the praying mantis and ants were the only insects that the entomologist captured that were taxidermic and mounted onto frames(And put on display at AMNH). And Red, Yellow, Black, Ivory and Brown were the only ones who escaped. . For some reason in the epilogue, The entomologist tried to capture Violet despite that he was collecting insect specimens and Violet is a ghost slug, not an insect. . Violet only appeared in the epilogue. . Red was the only one who Ivory, Black and Brown couldn't free because of the nail so it's unknown why the entomologist didn't put nails around Yellow, Black, Brown and Ivory. . Bee, the ants, Red and Ivory were the only ones who could fit through the cage's bars so it's unknown why they didn't escape and get help. . If Black wanted to get out of the cage he could have taken off his armor and slipped through the cage's bars like he did in Black's Back! but he did not. . When all the parts in this mini-series were added together into a single episode, the shot at the end of part 1 where Yellow, Brown, Black and Ivory scream after seeing Bee, praying mantis and the ants taxidermic and mounted onto frames was cut. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minor villans Category:Episodes